Fashion
This page is dedicated to what Queen Mary and other characters are wearing on Reign. * With a huge thank you to; Teenwolf-Style.tumblr ReignFashion.tumblr ReignWikia.tumblr **Also check out Make-Up Season 2 Drawn and Quartered Fashion - Drawn and Quartered.png|Ben Amun Cristallino Earrings The Plague Fashion - The Plague.png|Anna Sui Printed Silk Chiffon Blouse Fashion - The Plague 1.png|Temperley London Ruffle-appliquéd Satin Maxi Skirt Fashion - The Plague 3.png|Alaia Embossed Leather Waist Belt Fashion - The Plague 4.png|McQ by Alexander McQueen Scalloped Edge Corset Belt Fashion - The Plague 5.png|Stephen Dweck Mixed Stone Horseshoe Earrings Fashion - The Plague 6.png|Gillian Steinhardt Labyrinth Ring in 18k Gold Season 1 Slaughter Of Innocence Fashion - Slaughter Of Innocence.png|Alexander McQueen Embroidered Cape Gown Fashion - Slaughter Of Innocence 1.png|Gillian Steinhardt custom Prima Donna headpiece Toy Soldiers Fashion - Toy Soldiers.png|Temperley London Long Aya Show Dress in White/Gold No Exit Fashion - No Exit.png|Notte by Marchesa Embroidered Organza & Tulle Gown Fashion - No Exit 1.png|Jennifer Behr Pegasus Gold-tone Headband Fashion - No Exit 2.png|Anthropologie Metalbloom Belt Liege Lord Fashion - Liege Lord.png|Oscar de la Renta Plaid-print Pleated Silk-chiffon Gown Fashion - Liege Lord 1.png|Temperley London Long Crystal Stud Dress Fashion - Liege Lord 2.png|Alexander McQueen Glory Star Embellished Silk Blouse Fashion - Liege Lord 3.png|Jennifer Behr Eris Headband Fashion - Liege Lord 4.jpg|Oscar de la Renta Gold Leaf Clip Earrings Monsters Fashion - Monsters.png|Temperley London Aya Show Top in Black Fashion - Monsters 1.png|Alice + Olivia Kassandra Strapless Full Skirt Gown Fashion - Monsters 2.jpg| Fashion - Monsters 3.jpg| Fashion - Monsters 4.jpg| Fashion - Monsters 5.jpg| Fashion - Monsters 6.png|Deepa Gurnani Flower Bib Necklace Fashion - Monsters 8.jpg| Fashion - Monsters 9.png|Jennifer Behr Pyrrha Tiara The Darkness Fashion - The Darkness.png|Vera Wang Bridal Spring 2012 gown Fashion - The Darkness 1.png|Temperley London Black Carmel Embellished Sateen Gown Fashion - The Darkness 2.jpg| Fashion - The Darkness 3.png|Victoria & Yo Fontaine Earrings Fashion - The Darkness 4.jpg|Custom Made by the Reign Costume Dept. Fashion - The Darkness 5.jpg|Custom Made by the Reign Costume Dept. Dirty Laundry Fashion - Dirty Laundry.jpg| Fashion - Dirty Laundry 1.jpg| Fashion - Dirty Laundry 2.jpg|Balmain Printed Silk Gown Consummation Fashion - Consummation.png|Monique Lhuillier Spring 2012 Platinum Collection Catherine Dress Fashion - Consummation 1.png|Untamed Petals Holly Sash | $428 Fashion - Consummation 2.png|Paris by Debra Moreland Dubarry headpiece and custom veil Fashion - Consummation 3.jpg| Fashion - Consummation 4.png|Free People Juliet Off Shoulder Dress Fashion - Consummation 5.jpg| Fashion - Consummation 6.png|Erickson Beamon Razor Edge Long Earrings Fashion - Consummation 7.png|Ben Amun Cristallino Earrings Fashion - Consummation 8.jpg| Fashion - Consummation 9.jpg| Fashion - Consummation 10.jpg| Fashion - Consummation 11.jpg| Royal Blood Fashion - Royal Blood.png|Stephen Dweck Mother-of-Pearl Earrings Fashion - Royal Blood 2.jpg| Fashion - Royal Blood 3.jpg| Inquisition Fashion - Inquisition.png|Alexander McQueen Sheer Silk Blouse | $1554.50 Fashion - Inquisition 1.png|Charlotte Taylor Peacock Tulle Vest | $264.02 Fashion - Inquisition 2.jpg| Fashion - Inquisition 3.jpg| Fashion - Inquisition 4.jpg| Fashion - Inquisition 5.png|The Prancing Fox Baroque Crystal Gold Roses Headband | $138 Fashion - Inquisition 6.png|Untamed Petals custom filigree tiara Sacrifice Fashion - Sacrifice.png|Free People Paths Of Fancy Blouse | £139 Fashion - Sacrifice 1.jpg| Fashion - Sacrifice 2.png| Fashion - Sacrifice 3.jpg| For King and Country Fashion - For King and Country.jpg| Fashion - For King and Country 1.jpg| Fashion - For King and Country 2.png|Oscar de la Renta Macramé Silk-blend Lamé and Tulle Cropped Top Fashion - For King and Country 3.jpg| Fashion - For King and Country 4.png|Free People Embroidered Over The Shoulder Maxi Top | $198 Fashion - For King and Country 5.jpg| Fashion - For King and Country 6.jpg| Fashion - For King and Country 7.png|Roberto Cavalli Snake-motif Mirrored Leather Waist Belt Fashion - For King and Country 8.jpg| Fated Fashion - Fated 1.jpg| Fashion - Fated 2.jpg| Fashion - Hearts And Minds 6.jpg| Fashion - Fated 4.png| Fashion - Fated 5.png|Oscar De La Renta Dakota Wedge Bootie in Gold Fashion - Fated 6.jpg| Fashion - Fated 7.png|Emily Elizabeth Jewelry Shimmer Star Studs | $70 Fashion - Fated 8.jpg| Fashion - Fated 9.png| Left Behind Fashion - Left Behind.png|1950s Ceil Chapman Bustle Gown ''(modified by wardrobe) Fashion - Left Behind 1.png|Magwood Boutique 1980s Lucite Earrings Fashion - Left Behind 2.png| Fashion - Left Behind 3.png| Fashion - Left Behind 4.jpg| Fashion - Left Behind 5.jpg| Fashion - Left Behind 6.png| Fashion - Left Behind 7.png|Alexander McQueen Cathedral Arch Belt in Ruby | €43 Fashion - Left Behind 8.jpg| Chosen Fashion - Chosen.png|Topshop **Limited Edition Lace Panel Maxi Dress Fashion - Chosen 2.jpg| Fashion - Chosen 3.png|by BABE A Chill in the Air Fashion - A Chill In The Air.png| Fashion - A Chill In The Air 1.png| Fashion - A Chill In The Air 2.png| Fashion - A Chill In The Air 3.png| Fashion - A Chill In The Air 4.png|Deepa Gurnani Diamond Shaped Headband Fashion - A Chill In The Air 5.png| Fashion - A Chill In The Air 6.jpg| Fashion - A Chill In The Air 7.jpg| Fashion - A Chill In The Air 8.png|Lulu Frost Psyche Collage Gold-Plated Crystal Earrings | £195.83 Hearts and Minds Fashion - Hearts And Minds.png|Jean Patou Couture Evening Dress Fashion - Hearts And Minds 1.png| Fashion - Hearts And Minds 2.png| Fashion - Hearts And Minds 3.png| Fashion - Hearts And Minds 4.png| Fashion - Hearts And Minds 5.jpg| Fashion - Hearts And Minds 5.png| Fashion - Hearts And Minds 6.jpg| Fashion - Hearts And Minds 7.jpg| Fashion - Hearts And Minds 8.png| Fashion - Hearts And Minds 9.jpg| Fashion - Hearts And Minds 10.png| Kissed Fashion - Kissed.png| Fashion - Kissed 1.png| Fashion - Kissed 2.png| Fashion - Kissed 3.png| Fashion - Kissed 4.png| Fashion - Kissed 5.jpg| Fashion - Kissed 6.png| Fashion - Kissed 7.png|Anthropologie Jeweled Floral Belt Fashion - Kissed 8.png| Snakes in the Garden Fashion - Snakes In The Garden.png| Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 1.jpg| Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 2.png| Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 3.png| Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 4.jpg| Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 5.png| Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 6.png| Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 7.png| Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 8.png| Pilot Fashion - Pilot.jpg|Free People’s Ana’s Limited Edition White Story Dress Fashion - Pilot 1.png|Basil Soda Haute Couture Autumn/Winter 2013 Gown Fashion - Pilot 2.png|Gillian Steinhardt Evil Eye Cuff. Fashion - Pilot 3.png|Sweet Briar Headpiece from BHLDN by Paris by Debra Moreland Fashion - Pilot 4.png|Gillian Steinhardt Medusa Ring Fashion - Pilot 5.png|Lionette Queens Tribal Earrings Fashion - Pilot 7.png|Paris by Debra Moreland Filigree Halo Fashion - Pilot 8.png|Jazz Age Halo by BHLDN Fashion - Pilot 9.png|Deepa Gurnani Diamond Shaped Headband Fashion - Pilot 10.png|Custom-made creation by Gillian Steinhardt Fashion - Pilot 11.png|Lionette Greenwich Earrings Fashion - Pilot 12.png|Gillian Steinhardt Evil Eye Cuff. Category:Reign Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1